Lock-up
by Sarrabr4
Summary: My version of the finale and what comes next. Kim goes to visit Adam in lock-up and the team work to find Kelton's killer and get Adam out of the predicament hems in


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Alright so like the most of you, the finale of PD has left me shook and filled with answers. It doesn't usually happen to me that way with a show but those final scenes made me cry, gasp and my heart all but give, leading to a not so great night of sleep. Now before going to bed, my mind gave me an idea for a story to continue the SL from season 6 finale but this is my version. I hope you like it and that it'll help bide the time until september.**

* * *

Kim couldn't believe her eyes or ears for that matter. Platt had come up the stairs to the bullpen and had taken Adam down to get arrested for obstruction and misconduct. Surely she had heard wrong and it had been a joke but when she offered that they come down with him and he had asked her not to, she shared a look with Kevin and her eyes welled up with tears. She watched him exchange their handshake and both placed a hand on their chest in show of support and she watched him walk down the stairs and out of sight.

"We have to do something Jay!" She hissed, running the back of her hand violently against her eyes.

"I don't know what to do, we lost Kim." He said defeated.

"Where the hell is Voight?"

"Voight isn't answering his phone." She turned when Antonio spoke.

"We got to find a way to get him outta this." Kevin argued.

"I'm sure that Trudy is already on it." Hailey put in. She had been afraid that this would happen when she originally found out about it when they had started dating and even though they were no longer together, her heart was hurting for him.

"Right now, we have to make sure Voight doesn't do anything stupid." Antonio grabbed the phone from his desk and made a phone call. "It's detective Dawson, I need a ping on Hank Voight's phone." He slammed it down hard on its cradle. He was mad at Adam for still being willing to take the fall for him. He knew that if he came forward that he'd get himself and Voight into trouble but with Adam being taken away, he only knew it was a matter of time until they'd come for both their badges next. "Go home, I'll call you guys if I hear anything."

"There's nothing more we can do for tonight." Trudy returned from the front of the district and turned around again to get to work. She had calls to make some calls to get Adam out no matter what.

Hailey and Jay had retreated into the break room and Antonio in Voight's office to try to call his sargent again. They needed to find another solution now. It left Kim with Kevin.

"Kevin, we have to do something." She was willing to spend the rest of her evening figuring a way to get Adam out as quickly as possible.

"I know Burgess but I doubt we can do something about it tonight." He ran his hands against her arms. "How about we get out of here and head to my place, no sense in being alone tonight." He knew she wasn't in a good head space and leaving her alone wasn't a good thing right now.

"Okay." She didn't like going home with her thumb up her ass but she knew he was right. They drove separately and Kevin un-capped her a beer as soon as they arrived.

"You know Adam's gonna be okay right?" He asked when he realized she was staring into space.

"He's a cop Kev. You know what they do to cops on the inside." She slammed her beer bottle hard against the table and then both their phones started buzzing.

"What the hell?" Kevin was the first to answer his phone.

"I'm on my way." Kim answered into hers.

"Let's go, we're taking my car." Kevin said as he grabbed their keys and ran to the car. The drive was short and Kevin put his star around his neck. "What the hell is going on?" He asked Jay as they met up with him.

"I don't know man I just got the call." The three of them went up the stairs of a residence as more patrol cars were arriving on scene. They walked inside the brightly lit foyer but they were in no was ready to find what was in front of them.

Kelton was on the ground, his body leaning against the ottoman as he fell to his death under a round to the chest and one round to the face.

"I want this whole scene sealed and the medical examiner NOW!" Halstead barked after he realized that people were breaking in and out of the scene. They needed to close this off and keep the press out as much as they could. It was also clear to him that Voight and Antonio wouldn't show up but he wondered where Hailey was. Surely she had gotten the same call the three of them had.

"What happened? I'm sorry I couldn't make it soo." Her sentence was cut when she looked at the same thing her three partners were looking at. "Oh my god." She gasped, looking at Jay for some kind of confirmation she wasn't hallucinating right now.

"We just got here. We need to comb every single inch of this house before any of us can go home."

"Who do you think did this?" Kim wondered out loud what the others were thinking?

"Well it's easy to assume that Kelton made himself a fair share of enemies throughout his career, we have a lot of ground to cover, we better get started." Kevin knew they had their work cut out for them as soon as the media got wind of what happened here but they had a job to do and that was to find out as much as they could and piece this crime scene back together.

They were there for hours on end until Kelton's body was taken away and what was left behind was more evidence and more questions. Jay and Hailey made sure to get everything brought over to intelligence and to ballistics while Kevin drove back home, everyone agreeing to be back first thing.

Kevin walked Kim all the way to her door and made sure to settle her in properly before leaving.

"You okay in there?" He asked through the door when it was clear Kim was taking too long, even for her in the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm good." She called through the door as she stood in front of her mirror. If she was beating truthful with herself, seeing Kelton's lifeless body on the floor of his house and knowing that Adam was incarcerated until they could find a way to clear him was rattling her and she felt a sudden wave of nausea hit her and she had to hold onto the sink while it invaded her.

"Burgess?" He asked again when more time had passed and she still hadn't come out. "I'm coming in." When he got no answer, he slowly pushed the door open and found her leaning against the sink, taking deep breaths, her face looking flush. He could see tears in her eyes and he didn't like it.

"What if we can't clear him? What if this is it?" He didn't know the answer to that and he knew that they had to attack both Adam's detention and Kelton's murder in the morning but he had to do something to reassure his best friend.

"Don't think like that girl." He pulled her in for a hug and kept her close. "Ruzek is a tough bastard and he'll hang in there until we get him out of there you here me?"

"Yeah." She sighed into his chest.

"Alright, let's get you in bed and hopefully after a few hours of rest we can get everything figured out." He kissed the top of her head.

"Okay." She pulled herself out of his embrace and made her way towards the kitchen, Kevin following closely behind. "Thanks for keeping me sane."

"You and me always." They exchanged their handshake and it made Kim smile a bit. With promises to try to rest, Kevin went back home for a few hours of sleep so they could attack the case with fresh eyes.

Kim made a few phone calls in hopes of finding out where Adam was being held and then she slipped into bed, hoping to get more answers in the morning.

Kim barely slept a wink during the night. Her mind was filled with images of Adam walking down the stairs of the bullpen and him being booked into lock-up. She knew that they had their work cut out for them after being called at Kelton's address to find him shot in his foyer. Things didn't add up considering the circumstances and they were attacking that case first thing but Kim was heading over to visit Adam before shift after she had gotten last minute information about Adam's whereabouts. Even though he didn't want them to come down the previous night, he sure as hell couldn't stop her now from coming to see him. She showered quickly to try to get her thoughts straight and made herself a coffee to go. Trudy had texted her what she knew of Adam's location and she drove there. She was processed through security where she had to surrender her gun and badge for her visit and she took a seat behind the glass and waited.

Adam had spent the night in lock-up with a bunch of petty criminals and now had a kink in his neck from sleeping in a sitting position.

"Hey guard?" He stood and leaned against the bars. "I want to make a phone call." He called loudly.

"No phone call but you got a visitor." The guard stood and opened the cell, letting Adam out.

"What do you mean I got a visitor?" Adam couldn't fathom who it could be but figured it was maybe his FOP lawyer or maybe Hailey, having felt her hand on his upper arm right before he left with Platt but he was surprised when he found Kim on the other side of the glass.

"Adam." She pressed her hand against the glass, taking the phone in her right hand.

"Kim, what are you doing here?" He sat and said into the phone.

"I had to come, something happened last night."

"No one is talking to me, they won't even let me make a phone call."

"Kelton's been murdered."

"What? When?" A million things were going through Adam's head right now.

"Last night. Adam, tell me what's going on." She begged him.

"Everything is going to be okay." He gave her a crooked smile.

"DAMN IT ADAM!" She slammed her hand against the window, startling the other visitors. "We're doing everything we can to get you out but you need to give me something." She hissed.

"I can't say anything but Platt is already working on it."

"Adam please, give me something so I can help you." She wasn't ready to just let it go, no matter how charming he was trying to be with her right now.

"Help Platt, it'll be enough darling." He hated seeing her worked up like this but he was going to hold on to the memory of her until they found a way to get him out. He knew now with certainty that Kim Burgess was the one he wanted to be with and if and when he got out, he would do everything he could to get back in her orbit and give themselves another shot. "Guard." He stood up but Kim wasn't ready for that.

"No no, Adam, just a few more minutes."

"I'll be seeing you." He winked at her and let the guard take him back.

"Damn it." She cursed as he disappeared behind the door. She turned around and signed herself out before retrieving her weapon and badge and heading into the district. The front lobby was deserted except for the desk Sargent that was there. She didn't know where Platt was but she was soon about to find out. She walked into the bullpen and found Jay, Hailey, Kevin and Trudy with their backs to her.

"What is going on?" They all turned at the sound of her voice.

"We need to work on solving Kelton's murder." Jay continued writing on the board.

"What we need to do is get Adam out of lock-up." She was starting to be agitated with a determined look in her eyes and Kevin came to her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"And we will." Kevin hated this as much as Kim did but they had to stay focused.

"I've already called his FOP lawyer, they're taking care of it." Trudy smiled sadly at her.

"And what about Voight and Antonio? Where the hell are they this morning?" She couldn't believe that her boss and her partner were nowhere to be seen.

"We haven't been able to ping his phone and Antonio is MIA too so until we get word, we just have to assume that they are together, working on getting Adam out of lock-up." Jay said.

"Come on Kim, we got to keep going." Hailey came to her too. "We'll fix everything, I promise." She was now looking Kim in the eyes and she finally understood the kind of connection she shared with Adam. She now knew with certainty that what she had with him was nothing compared to what Kim and Adam had together and she wouldn't stand in their way the day they would be reunited together when this nightmare would end.

* * *

**A/N: SO here is chapter one. I didn't want to modify the story to the point of Adam and Hailey's past relationship to never have existed but I wanted to acknowledge the moving on from it. I really hope you guys liked it and please take a few seconds to review before you go, first chapers always freak me out ;) - Sarra**


End file.
